A 'not' so simple dream
by Oni To Neko
Summary: When a simple dream flips Lotus' world upside down and causes to her ponder about her own feelings about Tres...how will she be able to cope! P.S. This is my second Trinity Blood fanfiction and Tres is a bit out of character...so please bare with me.


-1**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Trinity Blood or any of it's characters. If I did…Tres would be my baby and let's leave it at that--even if this fanfic says otherwise.

_"Ahh…" I gasped softly at the feeling of his lips pressing against the soft skin of my neck. _

_"Request to stop…?" his voice echoed through my ears, causing me to stare up towards him. _

_"N-no…" I mumbled. "Don't stop…"_

_"Affirmative…" he replied as he slid his had into my shirt. The feeling of him gripping onto my one of my breasts caused a groan to escape my lips. I could feel him leaning closer to me, before kissing me from the neck down. _

_"Ahh…don't stop…" I groaned. "…Tres…"_

Rolling over in my bed, I gripped onto the sheets that covered my bed, panting and groaning loudly.

"Tres--Ah!" I yelped in surprise as I fell off of my bed. "Ow…"

For a moment or two, I laid there in a bit of a daze--trying to figure out why and how I had ended up on the floor.

"Let's see.." I mumbled to myself, before letting out a bit of a sigh and resting my arm across my face. "I was dreaming…but what was I dreaming about…?"

Closing my eyes, I let out another sigh as I tried to remember what exactly I had been dreaming about. But the whole memory of the dream was a blur.

"…Tres…?" I questioned myself, not knowing that simply mumbling that name would cause all the memories to come rushing back to me.

"Eeeeyah!!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs, as a dark streak of red shot across my face.

_I-I-I had a sex dream about Tres!!_ I thought to myself. _A-about m-my __**baby!!**_

Thinking about it only caused the situation to get worse, causing me to leap to my feet and begin to run about.

"No! No! No!" I squealed out loudly, flailing my arms about in a panic fashion.

"No! No! No--" my squeals were soon cut short however--as I collided with my bedroom wall.

"I wonder what's wrong with Lotus?" Esther asked, as she watched me stumble by in a daze.

"She's been like that all day…" Esther said, looking over towards Abel, who was stuffing his face with a doughnut.

"Munch, Munch, Munch." Abel responded, which somehow was translated into; "She could be tired…"

"Being tired doesn't turn you into a mindless drone!!" Esther yelled out. "And you eat too much sugar!!"

I was staring at the feet as I stumbled through the Vatican, the thoughts of this morning's dream still running through my mind. Thinking about it didn't help--the more I thought about it--the more upset I became.

"Tres is my baby…" I mumbled to myself. "Not my lover…my baby…so why did I have the dream about Tres…?"

"Status report Lotus?" Tres' suddenly hit my ears, causing me to look up and find Tres stand in front of me. My eyes slowly widened as the bright red streak returned to my face.

"T-tres!" I squeaked , before stumbling backwards. "H-how long have you been there?!"

"2.8 seconds…" Tres responded with the precise amount of time. "Lotus…you're temperature has risen 2 degrees-- how is your current health status?"

As he asked this, he reached his hand over towards me. Just before he touched my forehead, the memories of the dream came rushing back.

"No!" I squealed out, slapping his hand away from me before running off.

Sitting in the middle of the garden maze, beneath the rose arch, was were I found myself lost after my abrupt dash from Tres.

"It was just a dream…a dream…that's all it was…was a dream--but…w-why did it have to be about him?!" I was slowly rocking back and forth as I mumbled to myself. "He's my baby--not my lover!"

"My my…" a voice crept up behind me. "I didn't think you swung that way…"

"Ahh!!" I yelped in surprise and spinning around, only to find my younger sister Kitrice standing behind me.

"N-no no!" I squealed flailing my arms about. "It's not like that!!"

"Then what's with the whole 'he's my baby--not my lover' stuff? Sweetie Pie?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that.." I muttered, "And I had a sex dream this morning…about Tres…"

Kei stared at me with a expression of shock on her face. For a moment or two, she just stood there, blinking.

"That had to be awkward…" Kitrice finally responded a few seconds later. "But Lotus--have you slept with anyone yet?"

"What?! No!!" I exclaimed, blushing madly in response to my sister's rather blunt question.

"Well, there's you're problem---find yourself a guy.." she said. "Either that--or fuck Tres--if you **can** do that to robots."

I stood there, my expression turning more shocked by the second. My cheeks quickly heating up to a deep red.

"Like **you** can talk!!" I shouted out at the top of my lungs. "You spend half of your time with Dandelion doing hell knows what!!"

"Some things are best left unsaid." Kitrice replied simply. "…feel better now?"

"Strangely…yes…" I mumbled, blinking in confusion.

"Blowing off steam always clears the mind--now go off and find your lover boy."

"He's not my lover!!" I yelled off, shaking my fists up and down.

"Whatever." Kitrice laughed as she ran off.

Running through the Vatican, I looked around as quickly as I could. Now more determined than I ever had been before to clear up what happened earlier this morning. Looking around curiously, I was quite surprised to find him waiting in the last place I would ever thing to look…by the fountain--where I normally meet him everyday.

"Tres-kun!!" I called out, running over towards him as I waved my arm about in a crazy manner.

Looking back towards me, Tres slowly stood to his feet before turning around to face me.

"Lotus--your actions today were irregular." Tres stated.

"I know--and I'm sorry about that…" I said as I away from him for a moment, before looking back towards him again. "I…was having a bit of a rough morning…"

I had thought up the best semi believe excuse I could in the short amount of time I had, hoping that he would actually believe me. But a second later, I suddenly felt his strong arms wrap around me, causing me to look at him.

"Permission to comfort?" Tres asked, completely catching my off guard.

"Yes.." I simply replied a second later. "Permission granted."

Tres pulled me closer to him, holding me against his chest. Halting his robotic protocol to make me feel better. I stood there in his arms, resting my head against his chest with a simple smile upon my face.

"Tres.." I whispered to myself. "I don't care if you are a robot…you're human enough for me…"

"Did you say something Lotus?" Tres asked, staring down at me.

I simply shook my head back and forth, choosing not to reply…at least not with words that he could hear.

_I love you Tres,…_I thought to myself. _And I'll always love you--no matter what this relationship turns out to be…_

The end


End file.
